


The Perks of a Mutual Friend

by n7chelle



Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: After weeks of watching two of his regulars watcheach otheracross his cafe, Bull takes things into his own hands.
Relationships: Solas/Female Trevelyan
Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Perks of a Mutual Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had something more clever to say about all these AUs, but the truth is I'm just a sucker for meet cutes. So here's another, featuring Solas and my Lavellan Inquisitor from [this other series of mine.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155020)

"Order's already up, pal," Bull says when he reaches the front of the line. "You just gotta go get it." 

"Beg your pardon?"

Bull nods his head at some point over Solas's shoulder. "Over there." 

He turns, and. It's _her_. Sitting at the table midway between their usual spots. She flips through a small book with one hand, the other tucked away in her jacket pocket. 

Two cups sit on the table before her.

Solas twists back to face the counter, heart pounding irrationally fast. "Are you a matchmaker or a barista?"

"I have hidden talents," Bull shrugs, arms crossed. " _Go on._ Just talk to her. I promise you won't regret it. And if it doesn't work out, free pastries for a year, on me." 

"Cake. Free _cake_ for a year," Solas demands, but he already knows he's only stalling for time. He just needs a moment to prepare.

"Whatever it takes to get you over there." Bull has the indecency to laugh at him. "Come on, you're holding up the line."

A deep breath, a glare at his supposed friend for good measure, and then he squares his shoulders and turns around.

Solas barely thinks about what he'll say when he gets to her besides _hello_ , too focused on putting one foot in front of the other until he's standing beside the table and what comes out is, "Our mutual friend leads me to believe we may have a lot in common."

She looks up from her book. Her cheeks dimple with a smile, amber eyes glittering warmly in the low light. "What a coincidence, I've been told the same thing." She holds out the second cup. "Care to find out if he's right?"


End file.
